After Your Love
by moooooonk
Summary: Hinata tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, Sasuke menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya. Mungkin yang di luar dugaan dapat mengubah perasaan Hinata.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Genres : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**_After Your Love  
_**

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu," Sasuke kembali menyakinkan gadis yang masih tak bergerak di hadapannya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang Sasuke sukai entah karena alasan apa. Matanya tak berkedip tak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan bibir kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, mencari apakah ada seseorang selain dirinya. Namun di ruangan kelas itu hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Ah Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata hanya sekedar mengenalnya dan tidak berarti Hinata pernah mengobrol atau saling menyapa dengan pemuda itu. Mungkin ini kesalahan tapi tangan Hinata sudah terasa dingin dalam genggamannya sendiri.

"Aku mengatakannya padamu," Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, menatap Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Gadis di hadapannya menundukkan kepalanya, bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Katakan sesuatu," Hinata mendengar Sasuke lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara. Ini kesalahannya begitu gugup untuk sesuatu yang belum benar dipastikannya. Kepalanya kini terangkat, menatap takut pada wajah lain di hadapannya.

"A-aku..." Ini terlalu menjepit bagi Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi? Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya, sulit memperjelas apa yang mau dikatakannya.

Sasuke tak menyalahkan tingkah Hinata yang lambat, karena hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya pada gadis yang tak pernah meliriknya itu. Mungkin sedikit waktu lagi.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak kebingungan dan gelisah, senyum tipis yang Sasuke keluarkan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Salahnya tak mendekati Hinata sebelum mengatakan menyukainya, Sasuke bahkan tampak tak peduli meskipun Hinata sekelas dengannya.

"Kau butuh cara lain?" Sasuke berkata seraya mendekatkan jaraknya pada gadis itu. Hinata menatap Sasuke tak mengerti dan enggan membuka mulutnya untuk mempertanyakan apa maksudnya. Sasuke kini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dan hal itu membuat Hinata melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

Hinata kembali menunduk merasa takut dengan situasi yang dialaminya. Dengusan yang Sasuke keluarkan dengan menyadari ini tak mudah dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Kini Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bergerak cepat, meraih tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

Wajahnya Hinata lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Pergelangan tangannya kini digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, hangat yang dirasakan Hinata.

"U-uchiha-san..." ucap Hinata saat menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tak menunjukkan apapun dan bergerak menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk membawa gadis itu pergi.

.

Hinata terdiam tak menikmati duduknya di bangku sebuah taman di pinggir kota. Entah alasan apa Sasuke membawanya ke taman itu, Hinata hanya perlu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya untuk pemuda itu. Tapi hal itu tak terlalu memberatkan Hinata, di sekelilingnya masih banyak orang yang akan mendengar teriakannya nanti. Kalau saja Hinata bisa berteriak.

Sasuke kembali di hadapan Hinata dengan membawa sebotol minuman yang baru dibelinya dari supermarket terdekat. Hinata menerima minuman tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. Kini Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Tak banyak yang bisa Hinata perbuat, hanya tundukan yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Suasana sore yang berbeda bagi Sasuke, matanya melirik Hinata dan mengembangkan senyum tipisnya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menjawab 'dia pacarku' jika mereka menanyakanmu," Sasuke berkata seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tak ada penjelasan, mata Hinata kini mengarah dimana pandangan Sasuke tertuju. Matanya membulat mengetahui sekumpulan siswi yang berasal dari sekolahnya melewati sebuah taman yang disinggahi Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sedikit kemungkinan bila sekumpulan siswi tersebut melihat Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi begitu menyusahkan bagi Hinata bila mereka mengetahui keadaannya saat itu. Sasuke siswa populer yang diminati oleh banyak siswi di sekolahnya, tak heran membuat Hinata begitu gelisah jika masalah menyapanya besok pagi.

Tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang hingga kepalanya kini kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai mengejeknya namun Hinata merasa lega mengetahui sekumpulan siswi tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" kali yang sama Sasuke lebih banyak berkata daripada Hinata. Hinata tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke atau sebenarnya Hinata tak berminat menjawabnya. Bukan mengenai sekumpulan siswi tadi, tapi Hinata yakin pertanyaan tersebut lebih pantas mengenai Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san, bo-boleh aku mengetahui a-alasanmu?" Hinata malah berbalik bertanya, pertanyaan sesungguhnya yang seharusnya lebih cepat Hinata simpulkan.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata, lalu memilih diam untuk beberapa waktu. "Apa itu perlu? Aku hanya butuh tanggapanmu," Sasuke menjawab setelah terlewati beberapa menit.

Hinata memilih menyembunyikan arah pandanganya oleh poni ratanya. Tangannya meremas botol minuman yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku-"

"Aku tak akan berhenti," Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dan membuat Hinata tertegun mendengar apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Hinata belum mendapatkan apapun dari Sasuke, mungkin akan menjadi hal sulit jika Hinata mencoba memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya. Hinata merutuki mengapa bukan gadis lain yang mengalami hal tersebut.

Tatapan Hinata semakin jauh menatap ujung sepatunya, secepatnya Hinata tak ingin lebih jauh dari ini. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang mengikuti pergerakkannya.

Sasuke menyadari penolakan Hinata, hal pertama bagi Sasuke. Sasuke tak akan berhenti semudah ini, hal yang disadari Sasuke mengenai usaha yang diperlukannya. Tak apa, Sasuke yakin mengenai Hinata, mengenai bagaimana perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Hinata kini berdiri, berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tak bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke. "A-aku harus se-segera pulang," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap Sasuke tak menahannya. Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Hinata, tatapannya masih bertahan memperhatikan Hinata.

Hingga gadis itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah Sasuke masih memperhatikannya. Untuk satu hal, Sasuke bangkit dan dengan cepat meraih kembali tangan yang sudah digenggamnya sebelumnya.

.

.

Hinata bisa menghela nafasnya lega ketika Sasuke tak membalas perkataannya. Hinata kini membalikkan badannya berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Untuk besok, Hinata berusaha tak peduli bila Sasuke membuktikan perkataannya.

Hinata memulai langkahnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, belum jauh yang Hinata rasa kini sesuatu lagi-lagi menarik pergelangan tangannya. Hinata yakin siapa pelakunya, Sasuke kini membalikkan badan Hinata ke hadapannya.

Terlalu lambat untuk mengalahkan apa yang lebih cepat, Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu ketika sentuhan lain menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat dan basah dengan tekanan lembut yang Hinata rasakan. Dorongan di belakang kepalanya juga menahan kesadaran Hinata.

Beberapa detik terlewati, sentuhan itu berlalu dan menghasilkan seringai di wajah Sasuke. Hinata masih terpaku dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari biasanya. Ciuman pertamanya, Hinata bahkan tak yakin itu sebuah ciuman. Matanya melebar menatap kosong wajah Sasuke yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

"Kau akan merubah pikiranmu," Sasuke berkata kemudian menjauhkan jaraknya yang barusan ia buat. Hari ini begitu cepat berlalu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sasuke pergi sesudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata, Sasuke bahkan tak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya, senyum tipis terlalu sulit untuk lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Hinata tersadar setelah genggaman tangan Sasuke lepas, degup jantungnya masih tak beraturan disertai wajah merahnya yang belum kembali seperti biasa. Hinata tak bisa berbuat apapun, sesuatu mengaduk di dalam perut dan perasaannya. Mungkin benar Hinata akan merubah pikirannya atau yang lebih tepat perasaannya.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HOOOO terimakasih yang sudah berminat membaca fic saya, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb ;)**_


End file.
